Alliance
by PrincessPika
Summary: Water and Fire against Earth, the Earth Kingdom is fighting a loosing war, that is, until THAT happens! Zutara, Taang, Ty Lokka. READ TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. Prologue

****

Alliances

I don't own Avatar. Get used to it, none of us do..

Pairings: Zutara, Ty Lokka, Taang.

My first Taang and Zutara story, so yeah

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It started 25 years after the war started, about 75 years ago. The Water Tribes approached the Fire Nation, begging for an alliance. We had powerful benders, and their lightning with our water would make a fearsome combination. The Fire Nation agreed.

After the Earth Kingdom found out, they were furious. After to what happened to the Air Nomads, the world witnessed hell. That's what happened. Earth kingdom against Fire Nation and Water Tribe.

My name is Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm engaged to be married to Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. My brother is Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. He was engaged to Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, but he fell in love with Lady Ty Lee of the Fire Nation, and they are...... um, I'm not exactly sure yet. They're not yet engaged, but not exactly just dating.... It's complicated.

We live in the palace of the Royal City, a beautiful city surrounded by an ancient volcano.

Life was perfect, that is, until we found out about the _problem..._

* * *

It's been 100 years since that damn war started, and the fucking water tribes made a damn alliance with their enemies! What the HELL was that all about? Assholes! Traitors!

I'm from the Earth Kingdom, Toph's the name. I have a cousin named Suki, and her fiance, Haru.

We live in a little house in the island of Kyoshi. Suki's the lead warrior there, and Haru just kinda ended up here... I live here since I ran away from home. Again. For the 12th time... my life sucks ass, so get used to it.

Life was hell, until _that_ happened

* * *

My first Zutara and Taang story, a few more coiples to come... please review, and tell me what you think!

I might not update alot, since I'm going through a few personal things, but yeah, I had the chapter in my head, and I needed to post it on paper!

REVIEW!

-Pika-chan


	2. Morning

****

Alliances

I don't own Avatar. Get used to it, none of us do..

Pairings: Zutara, Ty Lokka, Taang.

My first Taang and Zutara story, so yeah

* * *

**Chapter 2: Morning**

"Zuko!" I called, running to my fiance, hugging him from behind.

"Hey Katara." he greets, and smiles.

"Have you seen Sokka and Ty?" he asked, looking around. OK, just so you understand, Sokka is the same age as Zuko, 16 that is. Ty Lee and I are 14.

"Last night, I think Sokka went to Ty Lee's room." Zuko said, as we walked towards the room of my future sister-in-law.

"Did he come out?" I asked suspiciously, glancing at Zuko.

"Don't ask me, I don't give a shit about your brother." Zuko said, his perfectly clear face looking at me.

"He's YOUR future brother-in-law."I said, shoving him gently, as he called towards his personal servant, Mai. Mai's a pretty girl with black hair, and yellow eyes. She's best friends with Azula and Ty Lee, and she was once Zuko's whore, but he told her that he wasn't like that, and promoted her(or demoted? I don't really care) to his personal servant.

"Yes, Prince Zuko, Princess Katara?" answered Mai, her eyes emotionless. That's one of the weird things about the girl. She's emotionless, and talented with throwing projectiles, which creeps me out sometimes. You can never tell what the girl is thinking.

"Have you seen Ty Lee and Sokka, Mai?" Zuko asked smiling at her.

"Prince Sokka went into Lady Ty Lee's room at 12am last night, and I think Prince Sokka spent the night there, Prince Zuko." Mai answered, bowing down.

"Thanks, Mai." I said, forcing a smile.

"Prince Sokka is almost always spending the night in Lady Ty Lee's room, Princess Katara." Mai said, and our eyes met. I thought I saw a flicker of annoyance, but I shrugged it off.

"Thank you, Lady Mai." Zuko said, and I thought I saw the servant blush a bit.

"LADY Mai?" I whispered to him, emphasising Lady.

"Remember the govenor who was supposed to take control of an Earth Kingdom city, but failed." he asked me, as we stopped outside Ty Lee's room.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked, shrugging.

"He was Mai's dad." Zuko said boredly, and I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"She has to work here to pay off debts to Dad." Zuko explained, as we pushed open the door to Ty Lee's room.

"Good Morning!" I call, rolling my eyes as I looked over at Ty Lee and Sokka. Ty Lee was asleep, her hair in a perfect braid, and Sokka was beside her, hugging her around the waist.

"Wake up, sleeping ugly." Zuko said, throwing a pillow at Sokka. Personally, I have no idea why those two fight so much, but hey, guys are weird.

"Zuzu!" Ty Lee muttered, sitting up, her yellow sleeping gown riding up slightly.

"Ty, pull your gown down." I said, as the cheery girl laughed, and flipped out of bed, Sokka still asleep.

"Wake up, Sokka." Ty Lee gently whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Hmmmm.... Ty Lee....." Sokka muttered, barely concious as he pulled Ty Lee down beside him, nuzzling her neck. Who knew Sokka was so affectionate?

"There are people here, dammit." Zuko grumbled, clearly embarassed.

"What you did to My sister wasn't any diffrent, Zuko." Sokka cheekily said, sitting up.

"Asshole." muttered Zuko, as he punched Sokka.

"Owww!" my brother complained, embarassed.

"Good Morning, Princess Katara." Ty lee said, smiling at me. OK, breif description of Ty Lee's personality. She's optimistic, cheery and happy, but she has her dramatic moments, and those ain't pretty. She's very formal, and it's kind of annoying.

"Ty, I told you, stop calling me Princess." I said, smiling as the acrobat smiled back, her eyes glazed over and starry. She was obviously in 'Ty Lee Land.' like always.

"Sorry, Katara. Sokka, Zuko, let's go get breakfast!" Ty Lee said, running to the bathroom to get changed, Sokka looking at me, meeting my annoyed glare.

"What is it, Kat?" he asked, me, also annoyed.

"Did ANYTHING happen between you and Ty Lee?" I ask suspiciuosly.

"Of course not, Katara!" Sokka said quickly, as Zuko and I left, leaving the couple privacy to get changed.

"Those two better get married soon." Zuko muttered.

"Why?" I ask, faking stupidity.

"Hn." He smirked, which I returned, as we both headed towards the kitchen, seeing Azula there, talking to a servant boredly.

"Wassup, Azula?" I ask, watching the sadistic bitch glare at me, and wave the servant off.

"Good morning, Katara, Zuzu." She greeted, her yellow eyes filled with malice. Did I ever mention that she's the biggest bi-atch on Earth, with a huge ego, and a sadistic nature? I'm SO glad that Sokka didn't choose her.

"Azula." Zuko glared at her, as Ty Lee and Sokka walked in, laughing.

"Good morning Princess Azula!" Ty Lee said smiling, as Azula glared at Sokka, then her.

"Ty Lee, why are you wearing yellow? It's not a day of celebration." the sadistic bitch says, as Sokka hugs Ty Lee tighter to him, and rolled his eyes.

"Dammit, Azula, Ty Lee looks hot in yellow, and you look like an even bigger fugly whore." Sokka said, sitting in a chair, pulling Ty Lee in his lap. Did I ever mention that I REALLY REALLY REALLY Love Sokka?

"Heh." I start chuckling, along with Zuko.

"I'M NOT A FUGLY WHORE, YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I DUMPED YOU!" Azula screams, and Sokka rolled his eyes again.

"Umm, yeah, I dumped YOU for Ty Lee." He reminded her, Zuko and I already laughing at the scene.

"Ty Lee, you slut!" Azula screams, storming out, as the acrobat started sobbing.

"You're not a slut, Ty Lee. She's just jealous that you're sexy and you get me." Sokka whispers to her loudly, motioning for a servant to bring them breakfast in their room.

"Ne, Zuko, how's it going with the war?" I ask suddenly, watching my brother and Ty Lee walk away.

"The Earth Kingdom is loosing, we will win after the comet comes in about a year." Zuko answered me, smiling.

"Thanks." I said, smiling, kissing him on the cheek and walking away. In the pit of my stomach, I had a bad feeling, and I have no idea what it is.

* * *

My first Zutara and Taang story, a few more couples to come... please review, and tell me what you think!

I might not update alot, since I'm going through a few personal things, but yeah, I had the chapter in my head, and I needed to post it on paper!

REVIEW!

-Pika-chan


End file.
